Just Another Average Day
by TheLightBeforeWeLand
Summary: All Ally wants is a day of rest after a long week in the studio, unfortunately, her boyfriend wants the exact opposite. Next day off they get, she swears she's tying him to a chair or something. A short story following an over energetic pop star, and his muse who just wants some sleep.


**Just another Average Day**

She groans as the light from the now open blinds illuminates the once darkened room. Her protests to the disturbance are muffled by the pillow she's currently using to cover her face.

"Rise and shine, Ally! We have a whole day ahead of us!" Said girl just buries herself deeper into the her warm blankets, trying to ignore the blond superstar who sounds way too chipper on this early Saturday morning. Though it's not like she wasn't used to it, they've had too much influence on each other over the years. Ally had learned to take advantage of their few days off just lazing around while Austin's taken to using said days off doing any kind of activity he could think of that he couldn't do when he had to focus on his music.

"Ally…" Austin says softly as he pokes her in her stomach, earning a light flick on his finger. Maybe if she's quiet, he'll go away. "ALLY!"

"What, Austin?" She snaps irritably, staring at him through squinted eyes as they adjust to the bright light. The pout on his face is so cute she almost wants to hug and kiss him and agree to throw away a day of sleep to run around with him after working nonstop all week working on their upcoming albums. Almost being the operative word.

His pout deepens when her glare hardens. "Don't get all crabby with me, missy." Austin swiftly dodges the pillow that's been thrown at him. "Come on, I wanna go to the park." He whines.

Ally sighs and closes her eyes again. Why was her boyfriend such a child? "Why do you want to go to the park at-"She glances at the clock on their nightstand, "Seven thirty in the morning?" She finishes. All he does is shrug his shoulders and removes the warm blankets from her body. "Austin!" She groans.

"Ally, please?" He begs.

"Why don't you call Dez and ask him?"

"Dez lives in Miami, Sweetie."

Ally rolls over to her side to look at him. "Where are we again?"

Austin chuckles. "LA."

Oh, yeah. She's so tired she momentarily forgets that Austin and she do, in fact, live in California now. "Alright, that proves that I still need some sleep, Austin."

"And _then _we'll go to the park?"

Obviously he's not letting this park thing go. "Okay, fine. Just at least give me ten more minutes of sleep." There's no point arguing, really. Nor is there any point trying to convince him to prolong a trip to the park until a more decent hour.

"Yay!" He exclaims, childishly, and falls into bed with her. Ally rolls her eyes at his behavior. Austin's always been restless, but with spending the last few years on tours or working on new material for albums practically nonstop, the boy no longer knows the meaning of the word 'relax'. He's so used to constantly working and moving around that it is nearly impossible to get him to sit down and take a breather. Austin has to be doing something every minute of every day and Ally's the lucky one who gets to join him.

After a few minutes of lying in silence, Austin runs his fingers through Ally's hair; gently stroking her scalp. Ally feels her eyes begin to droop. "Are you trying to get me to fall back asleep?" She asks, though she secretly loves how soothing his touch is.

Austin apologizes, but doesn't stop. "Ten minutes are almost up." He says after a few more minutes.

Ally groans and sits up. "Might as well get up now, I guess. But you're buying me breakfast; I want IHOP." She's not sure why she picked that restaurant. If anything that should make him happier; he loves IHOP.

"Alright!" He exclaims brightly and literally drags her out of their bed. After spending a few minutes washing up and getting dressed, Ally decides to go over a few rules as they exit their apartment.

"Okay, Austin, we're just walking around the park, going out to eat, and coming straight back home. Got it?" Despite Austin saying that is all he wants to do, Ally's sure at some point during their outing something is going to catch that short attention span of his that will prolong their going home. As usual.

He shrugs and drapes an arm over her slim shoulders. Ally looks at her boyfriend briefly. His blond hair is shaggy and long, nearly coming to his shoulders, he's wearing his signature leather jacket, and a black T shirt with dark jeans. Most people- mainly his fan girls, like to imagine him as being this tough bad boy, but in reality he is a total man child with a cool sense of style.

"I mean it, Austin. It's been a long week and I want to rest today. None of your shenanigans, mister." Ally says as if truly speaking to a child.

Austin sighs dramatically and rolls his eyes. "Fine."

Ally frowns at him. She already knows he's going to completely disregard everything she said and drag her all around the city. She sighs as they step outside.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Next few chapters will be longer. This was just a prologue. <strong>


End file.
